Are You Who I Think You Are?
by Moonlit Lake Nightmare
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Bella is in The Meadow and sees Laurent and he bites her planning to kill but not before the wovles find him. 3 years later Bella is a famous and is going to Forks High. Im building up to show when she becomes famous.Duh.R&R plz
1. Preface

**Preface**

**How can you trust a person when they've once broken your heart? Should you run or face it head on. Well as for me I'm not sure what to think of it all that i know is that I'm still in love with him irrevocably and unconditionally as always since the beginning of this. Yet i miss his touch,his embrace,his lips,his family and most of all i miss being his. I'm still hurting but the only thing that will make this better is being with him,being with the guy who has saved my life many times, being with my cold skinned lover,being with my sparkly skinned the most thing that is fully clear in my mind is that I'm still in not just in love with in love with a certain vampire that has romed this earth for 110 years.**

**That person is Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen.**


	2. Painful Darkness

**Bella POV: **

**I stumbled across roots and weeds in the forest as i make way to the meadow. I see brown dried up grass in place of the beatiful purple,red,white,pink,blue and yellow flowers and weeds. It looks like it died the second he took me into that forest behind my house. I turn around and see a familer shape in the . "Bella?" he asked. " Laurent" " I didnt expect to find you here. I went to vist the Cullens but the house is empty. Werent you a pet of theres?" he asked. " I guess you could say that i said slightly shrugging my shoulders. " Do they vist often?" he asked. I froze for a nano second. I wracked my brain for some excues. " Lie" a extremly familar voice that I would know dead, asleep or even alive. Edward was here talking to me telling me to lie. " They vist from time to time -" "Lie better" edward whisperd to me. " - I will tell them that you came by but i probably shouldn't tell E-Edward he is still sensitive about the whole James and Victoria incident" "He is still touchy about that?" Laurent asked. " Yeah he is overprotective i guess you could say" I awnsered. Where was all this confidence coming from i know for a fact Jasper isnt here if he was he would be apoligizing of the walls." Speaking of Victoria she wont be happy about me killing you" he said while his blood shot eyes became darker. " W-w-w-wh-wh-wha-wha-what?" I stuttered out. " She sent me here to see if you were still under the protection of The Cullens she said it would only be fair to kill his mate seeing he killed hers an eye for an eye." He replied to my stuttering. " Please... don't i mean you helped us" i begged. " He sped over to me and put his cold hand on my check. " Shhhhh... It will only take a second seeing as were Victoria will make it slow and painful." he whispered. He took a step back and launched him self at me biting my neck. The venom ran through my vans it hurt 2x as worse than when James did it. I heard growls and felt some one lift Laurent off of me. The last thing i heard was many voices calling my name before I went into a dark oblivion. I felt fire burining through my vans while in my brain flashbacks of me growing up, moving to Forks from Pheonix, going to school for the first time, my first time seeing the Cullens,my first biology class with Edward, when Edward saved me from the car crash, when Edward saved me in Port Angelas,when Edward took me to dinner in La Bella Italia in Port Angelas, when Edward told me he was a vampire,when Edward spent the first night in my room, my first dream about Edward, when Edward drove me to school, when Edward introduced me to his family, when Edward meet my dad, when Edward took to play baseball, when Edward ran me away from James, when Edward saved me from James, when Edward took me to prom, when Edward told me about the Volturi,when Edward took to my horrible birthday party, when Edward left me and me in the state i am now. I felt the pain take over my whole body the last thing i heard was " I love you Bella" whispered by Edward inside my head.**

Authors Note:

Sorry about the short chapter i lost the file I made for this chapter so i had to improvice sorry.

Love,

Moonlit Lake Nightmare


	3. Painful Nights

**Bella POV**:

The unbearing pain the took over my body was overloading my system. I don't know how long this will last **he **said his lasted 3 days. I feel as if flames were licking at my skin. The pain was ,snapping my leg under his was was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. the weight was still there, pressing on me.I realized it wasn't darkness holding me down;it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach,scalding their way up my throat,licking at my face. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks,pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite,with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of only change came when suddenly, impossible, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed-knitted together by scorching fingers of the endless burn raged on.

**(A/N: Sorry about updating so late i was on punishment i got off and was writing and my mom's laptop went gay on sorry about the short chappie i will write more next time. Loves ya lots.**

**I'm also writing another story called Never Let You Go based of course off of the Justin Bieber song. I also am working on stories for Vampire Diaries,Another Cinderella Story,DUBS,Bring it On, I-Carly,Kim Possible.I don't know why Kim Possible i used to watch it when i was 5-10 years old. Anyway please review i'm new at writing stories but i write like a pro don't mother says i have a nack for writing and might grow up to be a journalist or something. I have my life set out in front of me. I'm going to graduate elementrey school,go to middle,graduate middle,go to high school at Spring Valley High,graduate high,go to colloge for 2 years at Universtey Of South Carolina,Go to Spellman for 2 years,Find that special someone,Get married on a beach and my bridesmades will have blue dresses,and we will have an ocean sprayed cake and blue punch and more ocean and wintery see thats what happens when you don't review i babble. Any way it the little orange button know you want to just like you wanna lick Edward Cullen and Jacob The Way I'm Team Edward.**


	4. Crawling Into A Hole

Bella POV

As the unbarring heat subsided, I felt different. I felt the heat rush straight to my heart. No I cannot die. What the hell. No. My heart felt like it was being thrown into a volcano. I heard my heart thump once, twice and third time then stop. I opened my eyes. The first thing I felt was my thirst. I thought back to The Cullen's and how disappointed they would be if they found out I drank human blood. So I raced threw the forest toward some

Elk and deer. I saw the deer and it was not really paying attention so I pounced. I sucked the blood from the pulse point. It satisfied my thirst. I ran to Charlie's house, climbed up my window, and changed my clothes. I grabbed all of my things I brought to Forks including the outfits Alice forced upon me. As I was finding my clothes I smelt another scent but it was of vampire and slightly familiar. I realized that this must be **his **scent. I hurried even faster to get my things. I threw all of them in the back of my truck. I drove my truck all the way to the LaPush line. I stood there and called Jake's name. A russet brown wolf snake his head of the trees. **Bella?** He asked. I cannot believe I heard his thoughts. This must be one of my talents. "Yeah Jake it's me I'm not here to cause any harm I just wanna tell you I'm leaving. **Bells you cannot… you… do not leave. We may be different species but I still will hang out with you. I will make sure you are the only Vamp allowed in LaPush. Just please stay you can handle the human blood. I can see the control is one of your powers of whatever. **"Sorry Jake I'm going to a clan up in Alaska. They have the same life style as them. I cannot stay here tell Charlie I will come and visit. You can tell him just do not scare him. Make sure Sam or Billy are with you when you tell him about the secret. Do not let him worry too much. I will update you as much as possible. Bye Jake." I ran up to him, gave him a hug, kissed his muzzle, and ran back to my truck. He ran after me and started scratching on the door. **Bella please do not have I will miss you to much. **"Goodbye Jacob" I drove away I drove to Seattle and traded my car in for an Escalade. I drove the rest of the way to a dock where they put my car and me on it and we were shipped of to Alaska. Once I reached Alaska, I searched for the scent of vampires once I smelled it I drove towards it. I parked in the parking lot. I got out and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and heard the knob turn. I waited till the door opened. What I saw at the door made me run back to my car and drive back towards the dock. I ordered myself not to leave. I just parked my car in the middle of a forest and stayed there. I can never go back to the Denali's house ever.


	5. Hell No

Bella POV:

I can't believe that Victoria was at the Denali Clan's house. I'd rather it was James that reappeared than her. I sat up and reversed out of the forest. I turned and drove toward the Denali house once again. I knocked on the door and this time a strawberry blonde answered the door.

_**Who is this freak?**_A voice said. Huh, I must be able to read minds. "Hello who are you?" she asked. "I'm Bella I'm friends *Wince* with the Cullen Clan and you are?"

_**Why would the Cullen's want to know her? **_

_**She defiantly not prettier than I am. I'm so pretty Edward should be with me**_**.** I resisted the urge to cry venom tears right there at the thought of **him **with her**.**

"I'm Tanya. So you're friends with the Cullen's. How is that possible seeing that your eyes are red?" I resisted the urge the roll my eyes.

Simply because it's really obvious how I know them.

But then again she is blonde.** (A/N: I have nothing against blondes sorry if you're offended)** "I knew them when I was human I was 17 when I met them." "Wow, excuse me please come in" she said sweeping her arm to show me to come in.

_**I wish she would hurry up and get out. But then again she is really pretty. I could see her with Edward. I realize he doesn't want me but it's hard for me to face rejection from a cute person like him. I have to try to be nicer to Bella. She didn't do anything but come to talk with us.**_

I was warmed with the effort that she wanted to try. "Tanya who is this" a man said that walked into the room.

"Is there anyone else here because I really don't want to have to do a repeat" "I understand. Everyone please come into the living room we have a guest" the man said. Everyone piled into the room. They all sat down and looked at me. "Well I want to introduce all of us. I'm Eleazar and this is my wife Carmen. The one next inline is Irina next to her is Kate after that is Tanya but I think you two have met." He said while pointing at each and everyone. Everyone turned to look at me expectantly. I unessicarly cleared my throat.

"I'm Isabella Swan or Bella Swan. In Forks, Washington I'm the Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. I moved to Forks because my mother Renee Swan got married to Phil Dwyer. He's a minor league baseball player and he travels alot. My mom stayed with me for awhile but I saw how unhappy it made her so I went to live with Charlie. So she could go with Phil. I met the Cullen's at school. You could say E-e-e-Edward and I didn't hit it off right away. He glared at me. I being human at the time couldn't understand what I did wrong to make him mad at me. When I paid attention to the teacher out of the corner of my eye I could see him glaring at me.

When class was over he ran out of there like he was on fire. I drove home crying because you could say I was sensitive. The next day I went to school and he was gone. When I looked at the Cullen lunch table everyone was there except him. I was going to ask him what his problem was. But he was gone. I waited and waited. One day he showed up and introduced himself. We could've become friends or maybe just peers. Our friendship grew from there. I went to go shopping for prom dresses with my friends Jessica and Angela and I wasn't planning on going at the time so I helped them look. They found dresses and wanted to look for shoes and jewelry so I went to find a book store.

I got lost and some boys followed me and ganged up on me. They were gonna try to rape me. They didn't even get close enough before Edward sped around the corner in his Volvo and saved me. He told me that he was looking through the minds of other people who had seen me trying to find me. He told me that over dinner. On the car ride to my house he told me he was a vampire and it progressed from that to a relationship. He took to play baseball with his family and 3 nomads heard us playing and were curious.

They were called James, Laurent and Victoria." I stopped to look at Irina's expression. She looked sad. I continued. "James was a tracker he smelt my sent and wanted me. Alice and Jasper drove me south towards Phoenix where I used to live with my mom Renee and step dad Phil. James tricked me into thinking my mother came home from Florida and he had her in captive. I went to find my mother. He told me to come to my old ballet studio where I used to take lessons as a kid and tried to kill me and when he did so he dragged out his killing for me. I tried to run but he slammed me into some mirrors and the glass cut my head. While I was holding my head he stepped on my leg making it snap and causing a lot of pain. While he was holding my leg trying to make it snap more Edward came in and pushed him away. Edward wasn't looking at James he was looking at me and James pushed him against the wall full of glass and tried to choke him. Edward threw James into a mirror big enough to divert the attention from us. Edward tried to jump with me and his arms but James pulled him down. I fell from Edward's arm onto some glass while Edward was thrown into a window. While James was walking over to me I pulled out a piece of glass that was in and threw it on the ground. James grabbed my hand and bit me.

The second he bit me Edward threw him against the wall and bit out a piece of skin on James's neck. Meanwhile the rest of The Cullen's ran in. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett went towards Edward and James and burned him. Alice came over to help me because I was thrashing because of the venom. Edward had suck out the venom but he couldn't stop once he started. He took so much blood that I blacked out. I remember waking up in the hospital. Later on in the year it's my birthday. I was and still am the kind of girl that doesn't like parties. Well Alice Cullen being Alice Cullen decided to throw me a birthday party but I wanted to stay home and read or something. Alice and Edward forced me to. I was at their house opening a present and cut my finger. Edward's head immediately snapped to Jasper. Jasper was controlling it and Edward thought because he was growling that he was going to attack. Edward meant to push me behind him but he threw me into a table full of glass and threw Jasper into the piano Carlisle and Emmett restrained him and took him outside. Once Carlisle fixed my arm Edward drove me home and the left into the woods. I went to school the next day and noticed that they Cullen's weren't there. None of them were. I waited and one day I cam home from school and Edward was their waiting for me. He was wearing the suit from my birthday. He asked me to come for a walk with him in the woods. My head and heart were saying this is bad, this isn't good, why do we have to go in the woods? Is he going to kill me? He told me they were leaving and I asked why he said Carlisle isn't ageing and people are starting to notice. We had talked about me becoming a vampire but the date was never set. He told me I wasn't good enough for him and that he didn't want me anymore. The way he said it made it sound like he was staring at a burger saying I don't want you and throwing it in the trash. I tried to follow him but I tripped over a branch and I never got up. You know what instead of saying it I will show you all. Everyone hold hands with me" I brought up the memory of everything that happened since I've come to Forks. I heard gasps, oh my's and you poor girl. I heard some shuffling behind me and knew who it was. The Cullen's. *Gulp*. "Well I have to get home my boyfriend Sam will be looking for me" I lied. I know I'm not dating anyone but the Cullen's don't. "Bye Bella" They all said at once. I walked to front door and hopped in my car and took off like a bat outta hell. I WILL NEVER GO TO DENALI'S HOUSE EVER AGAIN

**(A/N: Sorry about not updating any of my stories I've been busy trying to make Twilight videos for you tube. Don't kill me at least I updated. Please give me ideas. I don't have much because I'm only 11. I know 11 and I'm this good well don't hate. The only story I have that sucks is my HSM story. I just might delete it. Anyway I probably won't update much so don't get snippy. Oh also my best friend Nyx Nuit has awesome stories. Read them as well. She's my bestie. Teehee toodles. By the way I don't own Twilight.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I don't think I'm going to finish this. Im sorta done with Twilight now and I'm moving on. I really really hate to let you guys down like this but I just don't have the passion to write for Twilight anymore sorry. - Keke


End file.
